Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to apparatus and methods for tool identification during a well operation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and method for automatic tool identification in a modular top drive system.
Description of the Related Art
During a well operation, various tools are used with a top drive. First, a wellbore is formed to access hydrocarbon-bearing formations (e.g., crude oil and/or natural gas) or for geothermal power generation by drilling. Drilling is accomplished by utilizing a drill bit that is mounted on the end of a drill string. To drill within the wellbore to a predetermined depth, the drill string is connected to a top drive on a surface rig by a drilling tool and rotated by the top drive. After drilling to a predetermined depth, the drilling tool, drill string and drill bit are removed from the top drive. A casing tool is then attached to the top drive to lower a section of casing into the wellbore. An annulus is thus formed between the casing string and the formation. The casing string may then be hung from the wellhead. The casing tool may then be replaced by a cementing tool to conduct a cementing operation to fill the annulus with cement. The casing string is cemented into the wellbore by circulating cement into the annulus defined between the outer wall of the casing and the borehole. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons. The tool exchange during drilling, casing, and cementing modes usually requires personnel to identify the correct tool and to work at heights on the rig thus is time consuming and dangerous.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and methods for automatic tool identification to enable automated tool exchange during a well operation.